White Lion Ammit
Ammits are greatly feared by those who live in the south. It is said that they are a sign of oncoming death, not only for crops but for humans as well. There seems to be no truth to this, but it is certainly true that ammits are not well liked. They are vicious, ill tempered animals who snap at anything near them. They spend most of their time lurking around water, waiting for an unsuspecting creature to come for a drink. Ammits have massive mouths lined with rows and rows of sharp teeth. A single snap from them is enough to kill most animals. Females and males are both equally aggressive, though most agree that female ammits are more cunning. As for differentiating between the two genders, it is quite easy. Males have full manes, like those of lions. Other than these manes, ammits are very similar. They are the same in size and strength, with scaled heads. Other than the spikes along their backs and their back paws, their bodies are oddly feline. Ammits can be found in many varying colors, from tan to spotted to white. Each companion uses their coloration to their advantage, hiding among sand or rock. They abhor cold regions, and are never to be found near the castle. They remain to the far south, where the blazing hot sun seems to give them strength. If an ammit is ever in a cold area, they become sluggish and eventually fall into a sleep which they never waken from. Egg A tufted tail has emerged from this egg. Hatchling These little ones are notoriously difficult to care for. Their idea of playing is to nip and bite at everything. Their teeth are dangerously sharp, and they have claws to match. When approaching a young ammit, it's it's a good idea to wear thick clothes and protective gloves. On the plus side, these hatchlings can be distracted by a chewing toy for hours on end. Ammits are kept in sandy enclosures, and eventually released to the wild. They cannot withstand the cold, and their tempers flair if they are touched by even the slightest bit of cold air. Adult It takes several years for ammits to reach adulthood, at which point they stand as tall as a man's knee. They are perpetually in bad moods, and are quite sensitive about their size. Nothing enrages them more than being mocked, especially for their lack of speed. Most people can actually outrun these companions. For what they lack in quickness they make for with intelligence and memory. Ammits never forget a sight, even ones that occurred decades ago. Should their enemies ever return to the south, the ammit will slowly but surely track them down. People visiting the southern lands are hesitant to visit rivers, as ammits are usually hiding nearby, lying in wait for prey. Whichever ammits are most successful at hunting are deemed the most desired mates. Unlike other companions, ammits do not choose mates for life. They are also not very friendly towards one another. They fight often and fiercely, so much so that it seems to be more of a game than anything. Ammits do possess their own sort of loyalty, however, and form loose packs. The strongest ammit is chosen as leader, and any able to kill them takes over the title. Breeding Additional Information * No.389 * Released: March 10, 2013 * Artists: ** Jrap17 (Egg/Hatchling/Adult colors) ** Niwer (Adult lines) ** DarrkestDrow (edits) * Dimorphism: males have manes around the neck, while females don't have them. * Origins:These creatures are based on egyptian mythical beast Category:2013 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Ammits Category:Gender Dimorphism